marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marian Carlyle (Earth-1610)
| CurrentAlias = Rogue | Aliases = X7 | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = ; formerly , | Relatives = Mr. Carlyle (father); Mrs. Carlyle (mother); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5 | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = White Streak in her hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #7 | HistoryText = Rogue was mutant who could absorb the powers of other mutants for a short period of time with a touch. She was prisoner of Weapon X. When the X-Men were touring the world promoting Professor Xavier's book, she touched Colossus, absorbing his memories and thus the layout of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Using this information, agents of Weapon X stormed the school and captured all of the X-Men, except for Wolverine who was away at the time. She was released along with the X-Men, Juggernaut and Nightcrawler, when a combination of the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy and S.H.I.E.L.D. rescued them and destroyed Weapon X's facility. Though offered a place on the X-Men, she and Juggernaut joined the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. Rogue was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D custody. However, she was released by Nick Fury into Professor Xavier's custody and thus joined the X-Men. Rogue began dating Iceman. She had a steady relationship with him until she caught him kissing Shadowcat on a trip the X-Men took to Coney Island. Immediately following, the group was attacked by Gambit. He fended off Wolverine and distracted the rest of them by blowing up the giant Ferris wheel. He kidnapped Rogue and took her to the Empire State Building. He had been hired by Andreas and Andrea von Strucker, two mutants who own the Fenris corporation. They hoped to use her powers for "corporate espionage." In exchange for her help, they promised her they would help her control her powers through a power-dampening material they had developed. It worked in demonstration and they advised her they would graft it to her subdermally when she was "ready." She turned them down feeling that her powers were her penance for the sins of her past. They attacked her and Gambit -- who moved to defend her -- and Gambit was taken down. She touched both of them and used their powers to fend off their guards with help from Gambit, who had quickly recovered. Rogue and Gambit were met at the front door by Wolverine, who had a previous score to settle with Gambit. Rogue defended Gambit, sparing his life until the rest of the X-Men arrived to take her back. She turned them down, and left with Gambit. Rogue and Gambit became thieves. They stole the Gem of Cyttorak from a Fenris-owned casino. As they left the casino they ran into Juggernaut who confessed he loved Rogue and resented that she left the Brotherhood to join the X-Men. He recalled a time -- which may have predated even their imprisonment with Weapon X -- when they worked together. Juggernaut then attacked Gambit and Rogue stole his power. Gambit used his mutant power to charge the Gem of Cyttorak with explosive energy and stab it into Juggernaut's helmet. It had the undesired effect of making Juggernaut stronger, and he began pummeling Gambit. Gambit, in a last ditch effort to defeat Juggernaut, charged Juggernaut's helmet and blew it up, then blew out the support beams of a building under construction near where they were fighting. It fell on the both of them and fatally injured Gambit. Rogue found him while searching among the wreckage and was there for his final words and one last kiss. That kiss seemingly transferred what was left of Gambit's life force into Rogue permanently, changing her power template, her eyes, and at times her accent. She called Bobby a few days later and told him that Gambit's power and memories were not going away. Soon after, Rogue rejoined the X-Men and began a physical relationship with Iceman, as she was no longer afflicted with the inability to touch others without harming them. After watching a number of funny cartoons on the Internet, Rogue began her advances on Bobby and they had sex for one night, finally losing her virginity. She later regained her old powers. Rogue soon joined Colossus' new team of X-Men, composed of Dazzler, Nightcrawler, Angel and Cyclops to find Northstar. Thanks to the drug, she could touch anyone without sucking their life force. In Ultimate X-Men #95, she reveals that when her father got drunk he would molest her. Once when he tried to touch her, she took his life. She also appears to have found out who Vindicator was, but before she could elaborate, Vindicator took her out. Addicted to Banshee, Colossus' X-Men began to acquire more Banshee from the Acolytes. When they were discovered by the others, a battle raged. She absorbed Iceman's power and kissed him to show what Banshee could allow her, but the kiss was broken off by Firestar. Hostilities ceased when Northstar turned up — alive, but crippled. After the Ultimatum Wave hit Manhattan, Jean refused to allow Rogue to join her, as she could not be trusted. Rogue then attacked Department H, absorbing Sasquatch's power and attacked Jubilee. Vindicator revealed himself as John Wraith, whom she blamed for ruining her life. She threatened him for help in killing Magneto. They traveled to Montreal, where Rogue posed as a stripper to get close to Sabretooth and Juggernaut. The Purifiers soon attack the X-Mansion and Juggernaut died fighting alongside Rogue. Rogue absorbed his powers just before he died and now permanently possesses them. She then helped the X-Men in their effort to defeat Magneto and his Brotherhood. They did so, but suffered many casualties. Rogue was among one of the few X-Men to survive to battle alongside Jean Grey, Iceman, Storm, and Colossus. She helped Jean Grey and Iceman tear down the Xavier Institute and everything on the estate. They buried the remains of the deceased X-Men in its place. | Powers = Power absorption. Rogue could steal a mutants power for a short period of time through skin to skin contact, much like her mainstream counterpart. Also like her mainstream counterpart, Rogue's touch could be lethal if she held on for too long. It has been shown with both Ultimate Gambit and Ultimate Juggernaut that if Rogue kills someone with her powers, or absorbs the last bit of life force someone has left before dying, then she will permanently absorb their skills/abilities/powers/psyche etc. Superhuman Physical Attributes: Finally, Rogue permanently absorbed the powers of her old friend and neighbor Cain Marko aka the Juggernaut. This granted her all of his powers and skills, including vast superhuman strength and durability, sufficient enough to lift up to 100 tons. | Abilities = | Strength = Marian initially had the strength level of a woman her size, age, and weight that engaged in intensive regular exercise. She later absorbed the power of her friend Juggernaut, and can now lift far in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = Her powers have some drawbacks. She can suck the life-force out of a person. If she holds on too long, he/she will die. That is why she can't have a physical relationship with someone. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Rogue full name is revealed as Marian Carlyle on | Trivia = | Links = *Marvel official description }} Category:Banshee user Category:X-Men members (Earth-1610) Category:Death Touch Category:Power Mimicry Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Characters who have used Drugs